As is known, rigid containers are available on the market, of the type of trunks, suitcases and trolley cases, which are constituted by two mutually articulated half-shells of various shapes and sizes, which, in order to meet the needs of a user base that today is extremely demanding, are provided with an ever increasing number of features and accessories, for both private and professional use.
Predominantly with reference to professional users, containers such as those mentioned above are frequently used to accommodate utensils, tools and instruments of various types and transport them to the workplace.
In such context, accessories that are now considered essential must certainly be considered to include elements such as pockets, dividers, and holding elements of various types, which make it possible to accommodate in an orderly fashion the objects placed in the internal compartment of the container, thus facilitating their retrieval and extraction when their use is required.
In parallel, rigid containers are widespread which, thanks to a suitable choice of the materials used and of the bonding methods between the various parts that go to make it up, are capable of ensuring a high level of resistance to shocks and a total hermetic seal.
Containers that are thus capable of ensuring both the performance levels cited in the previous paragraph, and also the orderly organization of the instruments accommodated therein, are found to be very useful, and in great demand, in widely varying contexts, and for example on all occasions when, despite unfavorable environmental conditions (and/or there is a high risk of shocks and stresses of various types), workers and specialist personnel need to be able to transport and use utensils and apparatuses that are particularly fragile or delicate.
However, such implementation solutions are not devoid of drawbacks.
In fact, especially when the number of tools and utensils to be transported is very high, even by resorting to pockets or dividers it is often difficult, if not impossible, to arrange them all stably and/or in an orderly fashion in the internal compartment of the container.
Usually therefore, in larger containers the utensils and tools end up being piled in multiple layers (or in any case amassed in a disorderly manner) and thus the user who wants to retrieve those items that are located lower down, after rotating the upper half-shell in order to have access to the compartment, is forced to engage in a laborious activity of first searching through and/or removing the other objects on top, thus leading to needless and bothersome wastes of time.
Furthermore, in professional applications that involve carrying out operations at preestablished points and with the aid of specific tools (for installation, maintenance, control etc.), after the arrival at the preestablished site with the container, the need is sometimes felt to be able to extract entire kits of such utensils or tools (or in any case a predefined quantity thereof) from the container, in order to then move around freely with these, without being encumbered or hindered by the need to have to move the entire container.
It thus appears evident that containers of the type described, which are often very cumbersome and heavy (in order to be able to ensure the necessary space for accommodating a lot of tools and instruments and ensure the desired resistance to shocks), are found to be wholly inadequate for the needs described above.